beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Exeter
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky and can be found here. Background Born Holly Maria Jayne Exeter on December 3rd 1988, the youngest of triplets. The second daughter in the triplets. Younger sister of Hazel Maegan Julia Exeter and Haydan Matthew John Exeter. Daughter of Michelle Lucy Exeter Wyatt and Robert John Exeter. Younger half-sister of Nathaniel, Derek and Kathrine, her father's children from an affair. Born and raised to accept her mutant status, Holly was able to control the elements; Earth, Air, Fire and Water, she also had limited telepathic links with her family. Children. Holly has ten children; two sets of triplets, a son, a set of twins and a daughter. Nine of them were with her first and current husband; James Bond and her last daughter was with her late ex-husband Lukas Alexandris. 'Hanna , Helena and Hope Bond.' Hanna was the first born child and daughter of Holly and James Bond born moments before her sisters Helena and Hope. She has twin boys James and Cooper John Bond to Daniel James, her High School sweetheart, a daughter Grace Bond [Tyler] with her college husband Peter Davies and twins and Charlie Bond Davies [and step-son; Wes Carter] with her ex-fiance; Adam Carter. Has blonde hair and blue eyes like James. Helena was the second born child of Holly and James. Middle triplet of Hanna and Hope. She married Ryan Dean and has two sons and Carson and a set of triplets with him Christian and Clare. She also had triplets with her ex-boyfriend Owen Harper only Caitlyn Lucy Joyce survives. and a set of quads with him Amber, Adam and Aidan Harper. Has blonde hair and blue eyes like James. Hope was the last triplet daughter born to Holly and James on January 3rd 2007. She was married to a man named John Wills and had a set of quads; Michael, Malcolm, McKenna and Melinda. Has Blonde hair and blue eyes like James. 'Hale, Harrison and Holden Bond. ' Holden was the first son born and fourth child of Holly and James. He joined MI6 with his mother and is overprotective of all his siblings. Has blue eyes and dark hair. Harrison was the second born son and fifth child of Holly and James. He also joined MI6 with his brother and mother. More laidback in nature. Has blue eyes and dark hair. Hale was the last son in the triplets and the sixth child of Holly and James. Rather than join MI6 with his brothers and mother, Hale married a woman called Annabelle and settled into a rather life. 'Damian, Shaun, Shelbey and Jamie-Lucie Alexandris Bond.' Damian was Holly and James' seventh child and fourth son, he was originally thought to be the son of an attacker as Holly blacked out and woke up after it with no memory but a dead body beside her. Nine months later on June 6th, she gave birth to Damian alone as James had no idea that she was pregnant. Damian has a daughte r called Adair Holly Exeter. Shaun and Shelbey were born shortly after James disappeared. Heartbroken, their grandmother Michelle and aunt Hazel helped Holly raise them. Before they were adopted by Lukas Alexandris after he married their mother. Jamie-Lucie was born nine months after Holly's wedding to Prince Lukas Alexandris, making Jamie-Lucie his heiress. She was however raised by her namesake; James Bond after her father's murder. Romantic Relationships 'Joey Summers' Joey was one of the first people to have met Holly at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She took an immediate shine to Joey, due to his lost nature. He was the son of Jean Grey and Scott Summers. He was heartbroken when Holly left him for James. 'James Bond ' James Bond and Holly met through her friend Ashley Summers. She was drawn to the older male but resisted as she was with Joey but one night, Holly and James admitted to their feelings and she immediately broke up with Joey. From the night they became a couple, they were never apart. Until a few years later, after Holly gave James triplet daughters, triplet sons and a son, she had thought was from an attack but turned out he was James' son, James disappeared while she was pregnant. Confused, hurt and alone with a troop of children, Holly asked her mother to stay with her and her twin sister Hazel. One day as the confusion, hurt and loneliness settled into routine, Holly became angry and asked her twin brother to take the illusion of James to get a divorce. After that, Holly became more happy, meeting and marrying Lukas Alexandris but a year later, James returned and Holly felt the familiar pull of him. The love that had been masked by hurt and anger returned but she refused to let it consume her like it had before but still divorced her husband Lukas, going on to a brief relationship with her friend Logan before finally one night, during a mission with James, she told him the truth and the pair reunited. ' ' 'Lukas Alexandris' Lukas met Holly while in London on business for his family. He revealed to her after their second date that he was a Prince of a small country. He swept Holly off her feet and they married weeks after meeting, soon after Holly was pregnant with their daughter. Lukas was the only father that Shaun and Shelbey had known and Holly's other children soon accepted Lukas as their new father. After a year and a half, Holly revealed to Lukas that her ex-husband James had returned and wanted to see their children. Lukas was genuinely open to James being in his children's lives after all he was their father, but Holly was against it as she knew her emotions hadn't faded, they were just masked. One night, Lukas asked Holly about her feelings and she admitted she was still in love with James. Lukas accepted it reluctantly and the pair seperated. Months later, Lukas was killed by an assassin, causing Holly extreme pain as she wanted him to find happiness as she had reunited the night before the news reached her of Lukas' death. 'Logan Howlett/Wolverine' ''' '''Holly had known Logan since her days at Xavier and the pair were close friends. After divorcing from Lukas, Holly went out one night with Logan and they ended up sleeping together. Starting a brief relationship that lasted a few weeks, Holly and Logan decided their friendship was too important to lose. Appearence Holly is the image of her father. Born with green eyes and brunette hair, she was and still is a beautiful young woman. Images Used During my time as Holly Exeter, I have used *Lauren Conrad *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Jenna Dewan *Jodelle Ferland Child *Eva Green *Evangeline Lilly Currently Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Females